


Nothing Less Than Number One

by amine



Series: Gen X and Gen Z [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Thor gets roped into it, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "Peter waited for the aghast blustering and indignant demands to know how Peter could possibly say that anyone but Iron Man was his favorite, and Peter would let him go for a while before reassuring Tony that he was just joking and Iron Man had always been and always would be his favorite.Instead, Tony stared blankly at him for a moment before he stood up and flipped his mug over, dumping the coffee inside onto what was probably a ludicrously expensive patio surface. He then turned and walked without a word back into the main building of the compound."





	Nothing Less Than Number One

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to continue the soulmates thing, but writing serious stuff is hard while writing stupid fluff is easy, ha ha. Please enjoy Tony not being able to handle not being Peter's favorite. :'D

“So, who’s your favorite Avenger, kid?”

Peter paused just as he was about to shove a generous serving of waffles into his mouth to gape at Tony, who was trying to look nonchalant as he drank his coffee and read The Daily Bugle (“that’s trash, Mr. Stark” he wanted to say, even though he’d eyed the ad for getting money in exchange for photos of Spider-Man more than once) out on one of the many patios at the compound. Considering how close they’d gotten, and that Peter had made it no secret that he’d idolized Tony Stark long before Iron Man had even been a thing, he would have thought the answer to that question went without saying.

Which meant that Tony was obviously fishing for compliments, and Peter couldn’t resist the urge to mess with him a little bit.

So, with a cheeky grin and a shrug, Peter cheerfully declared, “Thor, obviously!” 

Peter waited for the aghast blustering and indignant demands to know how Peter could possibly say that anyone but Iron Man was his favorite, and Peter would let him go for a while before reassuring Tony that he was just joking and Iron Man had always been and always would be his favorite.

Instead, Tony stared blankly at him for a moment before he stood up and flipped his mug over, dumping the coffee inside onto what was probably a ludicrously expensive patio surface. He then turned and walked without a word back into the main building of the compound. 

Peter watched, confused, as an Iron Man suit went blasting away from the compound moments later, disappearing into the distance. Peter lifted his hands in confusion and touched the sides of his head.

“What just happened?”

Pepper briefly looked up from her hot chocolate to watch Tony fly away before shaking her head. Her expression, though, was a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

“He can’t handle that he’s not his favorite’s favorite.”

Peter flushed with happiness at a third party confirming that he was Tony’s favorite, his heart doing ecstatic leaps in his chest, but then the meaning of her words sunk in and he balked. 

“I was just joking, though! Of course he’s my favorite!”

Pepper shook her head again, but her expression was one of pure amusement. “Don’t play games with his heart like that, Peter. He’s very fragile.”

She was full-blown smiling and chuckling to herself, and Peter joined in when he was certain that she was genuinely amused and not upset that her fiancé had taken off for no reason.

It was early afternoon when the suit came back and dematerialized to reveal Tony with a shiner more impressive than the one Peter had gotten from Captain America. Peter had been testing out the tensile strength of a new web fluid formula by swinging around the compound, but he stopped when he saw the state of Tony’s eye. He rushed to Tony’s side in a panic.

“Mr. Stark, what happened?!”

Tony waved him off with an irritated grunt.

“I punched Point Break in the face.” Then, when an awkward silence passed while Peter stood dumbfounded, “…he punched back.”

Peter let out a sigh and grabbed Tony’s arm. “Come on, Mr. Stark. Let’s get some ice for that before Miss Potts sees.”

There was some initial resistance, but then Tony followed without a fuss back into the compound’s kitchen, where Peter put some ice in a rag and handed it to Tony. Tony hissed a little as he pressed it to his eye and sat at one of the kitchen island’s stools. Peter slid onto a stool on the other side and bit his lip.

“I was just kidding about Thor, Mr. Stark. You’ve always been my favorite Avenger.”

Tony scoffed and rolled the eye that wasn’t hidden behind a rag. “You could’ve told me that before I picked a fight with a god, kid.”

Peter shifted sheepishly on the stool and was about to apologize, but then he caught the small pleased smile on Tony’s face, and he knew that he was forgiven.


End file.
